dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
My Brother's Keeper
"My Brother's Keeper" is the ninth episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. Overview The arrival of Penelope Spectra, Casper High's new guidance counselor, brings with it a chain reaction of depressed students. Meanwhile, Jazz tries to figure out her brother's strange behavior. Episode Recap Spirit Week is coming to Casper High, and Mr. Lancer thrills over its glory, telling Jazz nearby about his days as a male cheerleader. Jazz tries to change the subject to her concern for her brother Danny, whom she has noticed has been behaving strangely. She is worried that all his emotions might one day come out the wrong way. At the same time, Danny fights a blob-like ghost inside the new guidance counselor's office, but their fight completely wrecks the office and the ghost manages to get away. Danny transforms back, but just then, Lancer and Jazz spot him in the wrecked room, confirming what Jazz was saying about Danny, but all Danny is concerned about is his failure to capture the ghost. The new guidance counselor, Penelope Spectra, retains an optimistic attitude despite her trashed office. The air conditioning in the room is so cold that everyone can see their own breath. Danny remains angry towards his sister for ratting him out, then Mr. Lancer orders him to leave while he decides on his punishment. He praises Jazz afterwards to Spectra, saying she is to give a speech for Spirit Week. Spectra was given her job at Casper High as a motivational speaker and teen therapist to "pep up" the kids in Casper High in time for the speech on Wednesday. Spectra and her assistant Bertrand show Jazz their plans to topple a line of dominoes that spell "Casper Spirit," the last one of which will trigger the "Spirit Sparklers." Jazz, noting Spectra's overly-optimistic nature, thinks Danny will benefit from her. With a push from Lancer, Danny is given a session with her. Only a few seconds in and Spectra already sees the complaints Danny keeps making. She claims to him that Jazz called him both a "baby" and "loser," to which Danny retaliates in shock and anger. Spectra gives Danny a pep talk and sends him off. After Danny leaves, Spectra sucks up Danny's depression. She and Bertrand discuss that she absorbs the misery of teenagers to retain her youthful appearance, and to her, Danny is like a "walking spa treatment." Bertrand (revealing himself as the shapeshifting blob ghost Danny fought earlier) decides to up the ante. Turning into a giant hornet, he goes to wreck havoc. Danny complains about his sister's insults to his friends, but Sam doesn't think that Jazz would ever say anything like that. Jazz comes over to counsel Danny, but he is too angry with her and, after his ghost sense goes off, making him shiver, runs off, concerning her further. Just then, Bertrand, in hornet form, comes in to attack and corners Jazz. Danny Phantom comes to the rescue and takes Bertrand outside the schoolyard to fight. Danny again performs poorly and Bertrand gets away, causing Danny to doubt himself once more. Jazz, now having witnessed ghosts for the first time, is ecstatic to tell Danny. However, when she tells him that night at home, Danny denies seeing anything. Still concerned for him, Jazz calls in her last resort: Jack and Maddie, who rush in to see what is the matter with Danny. Danny quickly changes the subject by mentioning that Jazz saw a ghost, prompting their parents to aim their attention at her and Jack to show off his latest invention, the Portable Fenton Ghost Peeler. At school the next day, Jazz confronts Danny's friends who, despite her urges, refuse to expose anything secret about Danny. Bertrand shows up again and wraps Danny's backpack strap around the fire alarm, causing Danny to accidentally pull it and landing him another session with Spectra instead of Mr. Lancer giving him a full month of detention every day. Spectra tries to help Danny overcome his fear of being called a baby by literally having him put on a baby costume with the use a items such as a diaper, a fancy hat and a sash being dressed as the "Casper High Spirit Baby," but Danny says he is more afraid of being called a loser. Spectra suggests that his true problem is that he cares too much about what other people think. Just then, Dash and his friends see Danny in his baby costume, and Danny becomes a laughingstock, further lowering his self-esteem minutes before he get lured out of the office to be seen by the rest of the students of the school. At an ice cream parlor, Danny talks with his friends about his constant depression. He knows it started when he started seeing Spectra, but rather than feeling better because of her, he has only felt worse. Jazz comes over to comfort Danny, which makes Danny even more stressed. Bertrand shows up yet again, and Danny's ghost sense goes off and he starts a fake argument with Jazz indicating she took his friends. He rushes out of the back door to go ghost. Jazz, concerned, follows him into the back of the parlor and suddenly witnesses him turning into a ghost. She quickly shouts this revelation to Sam and Tucker, but they falsely deny the existence of ghosts and suggest that her parents' craziness has rubbed off on her. Jazz is now more suspicious than ever of Danny, but now for a different reason ever since she witnessed his transformation to Danny Phantom. Meanwhile, Danny fights off Bertrand (now shape shifted to a wolf), but Bertrand gets away once again. Back home, Jazz tries to pinch Danny to make sure he's not a ghost. Danny reacts angrily, but she tells him compassionately that even though she knows Danny thinks she is pushy, she really cares for him. He nearly relents and tells him about his problems, but ultimately refuses. At school the next day, nearly every student (except Jazz, Sam and Tucker) who has had a session with Spectra is incredibly depressed. Danny in a depression explains that it would be more worse to sit through Jazz's speech about putting the letter "I" back in spirit. but when he realizes that Jazz was in still happy filled with positivity as she passes by, Danny comes to a quick realization and views photos of him in the baby costume on Tucker's PDA, and notices that his breath really was his ghost sense trying to warn him and that Spectra had the air conditioning as cold as she did in order to throw him off. Thinking she's the one responsible for causing all the teen depression, Sam and Tucker volunteer for a session, only to come out depressed as well. Danny (as Danny Phantom) enters immediately after and witnesses Spectra sucking up Sam and Tucker's teenage depression, and overhears her and Bertrand's plan to kill Jazz with the Spirit Sparklers, which would cause enough depression to keep the two youthful for all eternity. Danny ambushes the two, fighting off both of them at the same time (with Spectra revealing her ghostly form). In the gym, Jazz makes her speech to a crowd of depressed teenagers, and Lancer starts the dominoes. Danny, now finally sick of doubting himself (and remarking on how his sister remained optimistic no matter how many times he gave her the cold shoulder), finally gets the edge in the fight, causing Spectra to lose some of her powers. Bertrand intervenes turning into a ninja to fight. Much to Danny's dismay, he automatically aims and captures Bertrand in the Fenton Thermos, then races off to save Jazz just in time as the Spirit Sparklers started act berserk enough to vaporize her, After Danny rushes in saving her taking her to an empty room. Just before she could thank him, the moment was short lived as Spectra takes and corners Danny, ready to finish him off, but Jazz comes in with the Fenton Ghost Peeler just in time. Using it it to save her brother Danny, she removes all the layers of skin full of good positive spirits Spectra has, reducing her into a shriveled old lady, making her an easy catch for Danny. Jazz eyes Danny once more before faking a scare towards him, giving Danny an easy escape. Jazz smiles privately, and thinks of telling Danny that she knows his secret, but decides to wait until Danny is ready to tell her. She returns to the gymnasium, where all the teenagers have their spirit back in excitement, including Danny. The episode finishes with Jazz in her room at Fenton Works, watching Danny Phantom fly through the air optimistically being happy to be in good spirits again. Credits *Story by **Steve Marmel *Written by **Sib Ventress *Storyboard by **Ray Angrum **Chris Graham *Art Direction **Bob Boyle *Music by **Guy Moon *Directed by **Wincat Alcala **Juli Hashiguchi **Butch Hartman *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom **Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton **Kath Souice as Maddie Fenton **Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley **Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson; Kid #1 **Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter **Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton **Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer **Dat Phan as Kwan **Maria Canals as Paulina **Tara Strong as Penelope Spectra **Jim Ward as Bertrand Series continuity *At the beginning of the episode, Jazz mentions that Danny's behavior changed after "the accident." This likely refers to the Ghost Portal accident that took place before the series (as described in the intro), and it is likely that Jazz knew about Danny's portal accident and has been monitoring him since then. *In this episode, Jazz finds out Danny's secret, but decides not to tell Danny or his friends about it until Danny is ready to tell her. This eventually happens (and is specifically referred to) in "The Ultimate Enemy." *This episode establishes that Valerie worries about material possessions, which comes into play in "Shades of Gray" when Danny and Cujo inadvertently cause her to lose her rich lifestyle. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *'First appearance:' Penelope Spectra, Bertrand *A clip of this episode appears in the interactive board game, Nick: Scene It. Gallery es:La consejera de mi hermano Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Real world Category:M